


I Can See It All So Clearly

by Dzuljeta



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Computer Games, Dimension Travel, F/M, Fluff, Games, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pretending, Romance, Time Lady Rose, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-07-19 05:19:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19968667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: The Doctor is determined to convince everyone he is an ordinary person. Rose knows better, particularly when she, too, is suddenly anything but.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BBC owns everything.

**I Can See It All So Clearly**

**1.**

Jackie Tyler has finally been happy about her daughter’s love life. Mickey Smith, their neighbour since forever, has been the best possible person for a boyfriend for her wildling of a child. The only wrong thing he could do was losing himself inside computer games for days, often forgetting to eat and drink because of that.

Jackie Tyler has even naïvely believed this was going to make Rose learn how to cook.

Instead, all the mother has received were well-constructed lies all around her.

“Obviously, Rosie. No problem. I have never been more excited about your happiness than I am right now,” Mickey Smith assured her. “You still haven’t told me anything about your new love interest! Why’s that?”

Rose shrugged, not wanting to get into details, remembering what the Doctor has warned her about. Disclosing too many details might make Mickey and Jackie remember things too soon.

According to their carefully fabricated story, John “The Doctor” Smith has only been a bloke she admired. To Mickey, this man has been nothing short of royalty. One doesn’t just get to meet the legendary Doctor in London! 

According to Mickey’s questionable resources (all altered sufficiently to plant the information of a legendary game creator into the minds of masses), owners of successful gaming companies practically  _ lived  _ there, even more so when they were the creators of the entire franchise of games likely going to be a success forever!

Rose giggled. “I don’t want you to go fanboying over him. He’s just like any normal human being. He eats, he sleeps, he-”

“Fucks. Yeah, obviously, because who wouldn’t want to do the thing with a woman as gorgeous as you are,” he smirked, meaning well but earning a smack anyway.

“Don’t use such words when talking to a girl,” she warned him teasingly.

“You still haven’t told me who this “Doctor” of yours is. Is he connected to the legend in any way?”

Rose inhaled. “Are you sure you need to be told?” She sent him a challenging smile.

Mickey’s eyes took up half of his face. “You don’t mean-”

“Maybe.”

“But he’s not- he can’t be- he’s not even living in London!”

The Doctor winked at Rose, having appeared among them soundlessly. “My legendary reputation exceeds me. As you can see - Mickey, is it? - I am here now. Rose has kindly welcomed me to stay at her place.”

Mickey was stunned. “You surely look younger than what I imagined!”

The Doctor shrugged. Mickey Smith realised what his words might have sounded like. 

“Hey, that’s not what- I haven’t been  _ imagining  _ you as such-”

The creator nodded. “I understand. Rose has been telling me you love my work!”

“Yes!”

“Good for you, because I intend to take a long break from making computer games and focus on real life experiences, instead,” he explained.

Mickey was suddenly feeling disillusioned. If Rose has had something to do with this...

He sighed. “That’s going to be a loss to the gaming community. Not to Rose, I imagine,” Mickey rolled his eyes at his friend.

“Oh, I am going to make sure Rose won’t ever regret accepting my invitation to travel around the world with me,” he said dryly.

He loved having Mickey Smith completely ignorant of what was happening around him, with just a little bit of jiggery-pokery. When Rose had asked him about it, the Time Lord smirked at her meaningfully. “Oh, you know. Stealing girlfriends is not considered a good thing, yet here I am, with a girlfriend of someone else’s.”

Rose shook her head at him, yet said nothing. It was obvious to her that, in some delusional part of his Time Lord mind, the Doctor was likely imagining having seen the entire of her transformation into a Time Lady has made her his  _ girlfriend. _

She exhaled, watching Mickey leave with a displeased expression on his face.

“So? Are you happy now? Pushing all of my friends you could reach away from me?”

The Doctor shook his head. “No! Do you honestly think that’s what I’m doing?”

“I don’t know what to think. Playing your girlfriend is weird enough.”

The time traveller was shocked. “Is this what it is for you? Nothing but a game, Rose? All the kisses we shared, have they all been just for show?”

“I could say the same about your idea to play a famous computer game genius, Doctor! What for?”

The Time Lord stared at her. “To fill Mickey’s mind with things not related to you, of course,” he said simply.

Rose gasped. “You mean you have come up with all this computer games company idea just so you could-”

“Great minds require great ideas,” he smirked at her. “Even if it means messing up with gamers’ minds a little.”

“A little. They are ready to pay thousands for some game signed by you!”

The Doctor breathed out, proud of himself.

Rose rolled her eyes at him.

He took her by the hand, concerned about her earlier words. “I can’t understand. I thought we are a couple, yet you say you have only been pretending?”

“Don’t be silly, my Doctor. The very thought about not being able to receive goodnight kisses from you makes me shake with dread,” Rose beamed at him, seeing confusion on his face.

The Time Lord shrugged to himself. “Are you serious, or-”

“Take me away. This very moment.”

“I’d be delighted,” he winked at her. Living away from the TARDIS for this long has apparently been doing strange things to his mind. It was likely Rose has been affected by not having the old girl close as well, particularly now she has become a Time Lady, which has enhanced her connection to the TARDIS to a level even he couldn’t fathom.

“Shall we, Miss Tyler?” The Doctor took her by the hand.

She sighed at him happily. “Thought you’d never ask, the admired gaming genius and all-”

The Time Lord shrugged. “I have grown tired of doing things humans expect of me. Once the perception filter I have made them all see wears off, Mickey's going to hate me for messing up with his mind.”

Rose giggled. “He may, but Mum is the one you should be afraid of more, I think.”

“Don’t I know it,” the alien sighed at her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AO3 doesn’t feel like accepting any pasted formatting tonight. :( I may fix all the _telepathic communication_ in the morning. I really hope it’s a temporary issue.

**Previously...**

_The Time Lord shrugged. “I have grown tired of doing things humans expect of me. Once the perception filter I have made them all see wears off, Mickey’s going to hate me for messing up with his mind.”_

_Rose giggled. “He may, but Mum is the one you should be afraid of more, I think.”_

_“Don’t I know it,” the alien sighed at her._

* * *

**I Can See It All So Clearly**

**2.**

“Which won’t be a problem once we’re finally back aboard the TARDIS?” Rose asked him quietly.

“Jackie’s your mother, Rose. I think I could even be talked into allowing you see her, erm, say, twice a year?” _Twice a month, more likely._

“With you finding all sorts of excuses why you couldn’t meet her? Wimping out like this isn’t-”

“It’s Jackie! You must understand!”

Rose sighed. “And there’s me, thinking this you is better when it comes to meeting Mum.”

“I look younger and more fitting for you age-wise? I can understand this silly human approach very well, but I don’t approve of it, obviously.”

“You should. Everyone’s understanding of what is beautiful and right is different.”

The Doctor beamed at her. “Yet you choose Jackie as an example?”

“I know you and Mum don’t get along, but I’d rather you stopped talking badly of her, yeah?”

The Doctor blushed. “I’m sorry, I didn’t think you would react like this!”

Rose smiled at him soothingly. “I know your gob tends to get both the best and the worst out of you. You should try not to allow it to get us both into trouble!”

“I don’t think that’s possible! With one of us being jeopardy-friendly and the other one often talking himself and sometimes others into trouble,” the Time Lord chuckled, suddenly realising there have been no more reasons to pretend nothing has been happening between them. 

_Rose… Would you mind it very much if I kissed you?_

The girl smiled at him innocently. “Is this because you want it, or because-”

“Because you are special, Rose. Because you have agreed to play this silly lengthy scenario with me.”

“Does this mean you actually want to kiss every single girl who follows your ideas faithfully?” She teased him.

The Doctor rolled his eyes at her. “No. I don’t. You are the only one I-, can’t you see?”

“ _Love_ is the word,” she breathed, not for once doubting in it.

“Yes!”

Rose beamed at him. _I hope you’ll be able to say it someday._

The Time Lord nodded. “Just give me a little more time, yeah? It’s only you and I here. No need to pretend in front of anyone-”

She exhaled. "I can understand that can be hard for you," an eye-roll followed. “With you always being the first one to not-quite-accidentally disclose your alien nature.”

“Well, that’s because Time Lords are way more advanced than humans!”

Rose shrugged. “Well. I’d object to it, but I have yet to see all the better bits.”

“I can point them out to you, Miss Tyler! At any time!”

“How about you take me into your arms and we behave like a happy couple? For real this time?” She offered quietly. _If you want._

_You should stop doubting in me, Rose. Come, let’s return back aboard, where you should allow yourself to finally be bathed in love and unquestionable support by the old girl._

“You make me sound as if I’m doubting in you all the time, Doctor,” she smiled.

“Because you’re still sticking to the silly idea about humanity not being that far away from Time Lords,” he teased.

“Let’s return on board and hear the old girl’s opinion on the matter?” Rose suggested, knowing she was going to win whatever debate whenever the TARDIS was on her side.

“Please, don’t include our good old TARDIS in this game!” He shouted out theathrallically., not hiding his amusement from Rose, who was currently beaming at him. 

“Afraid of losing?”

“Afraid of winning,” he said.

“Why?” Rose asked him curiously. Of course, winning everywhere all the time may feel like a stroke of luck for a short while, maybe even like a surprise or an accomplishment, if some particular skills were needed, but she knew she wouldn’t want that all the time.

“Because I’d always know it was likely you have been the one more deserving.”

Rose licked her lips, looking at the Doctor challengingly. “This is going nowhere, Doctor. Let’s race to the TARDIS instead?”

The Doctor sent her a toothy grin. “Oh, yes! Am I allowed to expect for a reward if I win the race?”

Rose eyed him smugly, knowing she would never win, unless the Time Lord allowed her to. “Would a kiss be all right?”

“Yes,” he winked at her. “I’d expect for a passionate one.”

The girl giggled. “I’ll see what I can do.”

The Doctor blinked, never forgetting the rules of a fair game. “Wait, Rose! What reward would you like to get from me, in case-”

Rose blushed. _I don’t think I’m allowed to say._

The Time Lord eyed her questioningly. “You need to tell me, or the race wouldn’t count as fair!”

She bit her lip. “I think I’d rather allow you to win.”

The Doctor wasn’t giving up. “Would it have anything to do with visiting your mother?”

The girl blinked at him, not wanting to complicate matters in their relationship further. “Let’s just say I want a kiss from you.”

The Gallifreyan sighed. “How is that fair? You are supposed to want for something else, Rose!" _I can kiss you whenever, you know._

“I, I…” Rose understood asking the Doctor for a love confession would only be foolish and feel insincere. Some of the things she has been craving for to do with and to him hasn’t been allowed to talk about, much less with him. Visiting Jackie again would mean unwillingly returning to the place the Doctor has just freed himself and her from.

“I don’t know, honestly.”

The Doctor wasn’t blind. He could see some of the things Rose Tyler wanted, her mental walls still in need of strengthening.

He blushed. “I won’t disappoint you, Rose,” he assured her, knowing the result of their race in advance.


End file.
